


Being Lan Wangji's brother

by Dreamylaland



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, One Shot, if i have more ideas on this topic i will add more chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamylaland/pseuds/Dreamylaland
Summary: Imagine Lan XiChen is a guest speaker at a university and Lan Wanji and WeiXian are students of the class he was teaching.





	Being Lan Wangji's brother

Lan XiChen stood in front of the lecture hall. He was the guest speaker of a media course in Mo Dao Zu Shi University. He looked at the students before him. All of them paying attention, waiting for his next words except the one in black and red clothes. 

He remembered that boy clearly as his younger brother,Lan Wangji, introduced him as his boyfriend. Wei WuXian, a boy who had a mischievous look and flirted openly with his younger brother. Lan XiChen wondered silently, should he say something to his brother about Wei WuXian. 

Without knowing what Lan XiChen was thinking, Wei WuXian turned towards his partner who was looking intensely at him with his light-colored pair of eyes. “Lan Wangji, is your brother teaching this class today?”

“Hmm.” Lan Wangji replied, his eyesight refused to stray away from Wei WuXian for even one second. 

“Your brother looked cool.” Wei WuXian turned away from Lan Wangji and a glint flashed past Lan Wangji’s eyes. When Wei WuXian noticed that Lan XiChen was looking at him, Wei WuXian gave a bright smile and then waved at Lan XiChen energetically.

This casued Lan Wangji to crash the paper in his hands when he noticed the interaction between his brother and Wei WuXian, he then pulled Wei WuXian’s collar and planted a kiss on his lips. Wei WuXian widened his eyes at this unexpected action from Lan Wangji. ‘We are in class, Lan Wangji.’ he thought.

However, soon, he got swept away from Lan Wangji’s aggressive kissing. It was as if Lan Wangji was declaring to everyone his intense love for Wei WuXian. He bit Wei WuXian’s lower lip and then thrust his tongue in, ignoring everything around them. Wei WuXian smiled as he kissed Lan Wangji back. His hands interlocked behind Lan Wangji’s neck as they deepened the kiss. ‘Lan Zhan really know how to kiss well.’ Wei WuXian thought and shifted himself onto Lan Wangji’s lap.

Lan XiChen looked at the two of them before hastily turned away. He never thought his younger brother would act like this. More like, because of their strict upbringing, Lan XiChen remembered his younger brother as a person who held moral and discipline to the highest esteem. ‘What has happened to the younger brother he knew?’ 

Lan XiChen then looked at them once again. Wei WuXian was panting hard and his face was as red as a lobster while Lan Wangji was holding Wei WuXian’s waist. Though Lan Wangji looked like he was calm and collected but as his older brother, he knew that his younger brother was also blushing hard. At first, when his younger brother told him that he wanted to lock someone in a cage. He was shocked at this unexpected statement as Lan Wangji had never once asked for something nor was someone who thought of doing something like that. Then, later on, he was surprised again to know that his brother has fallen for a guy and a guy, who was infamous for causing problem in the university. But looking at his brother’s love-smitten expression towards Wei WuXian, Lan XiChen understood. His brother has fallen too deep in love for this person. At the same time, Lan XiChen felt that his younger brother’s world has widened and brightened a lot more because of this person called Wei WuXian.

He was happy for him. The restrained, expressionless and strict younger brother had loosened up significantly. It was not as if he disliked the previous kind of younger brother, but he felt that his younger brother was not living life like a typical young adult. But looking at this flirting scene between the two of them, Lan XiChen knew that Wei WuXian was the one to brightened his younger brother’s life and this made him smile much more. They are just made for each other.

Lan XiChen then chuckled softly as he remembered that when Lan Wangji introduced Wei WuXian to him that day. Lan Wangji got so jealous that he sat between Wei WuXian and him. And when Wei WuXian praised him for his looks, Lan Wangji then asked Wei WuXian ‘who is more handsome’ Those childish actions of him was a big surprise for Lan XiChen but it had also made him happy knowing his brother finally started to act like his younger brother.

Lan XiChen looked at Lan Wangji who was staring fiercely back at him. Lan Wangji’s hand was still on Wei WuXian’s waist to as if to show him that Wei WuXian is his partner. Lan XiChen shook his head twice helplessly and turned to the monitor before him He then decided that after the lesson, he needed to find Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao to tell them about this surprising changes in his younger brother. It would be a surprise for them too.

For now, let’s start the lesson.


End file.
